Camisado
__NOWYSIWYG__ DIL-060 Creator:[[User:NightStrike the Dragon|'Nightstrike']] Art by [[User:Marble-y cake|'Marbles']] Coded by [[User:EnigmaTheHybrid|'Enigma']] Images used- 1st/2nd / 3rd DNA doners DNA alpine swift, frigatebird, corvids, dolphin, Deinococcus radiodurans, tardigrade, mint plant, succulent plant, Tribal IceWing, SkyWing, SeaWing Base TempestWing Basics Age 19 human Biological sex male (uses they / he pronouns) Behavior base focused, calm, perceptive Hostility 1 / 10 Lethality 9 / 10 O / X O Stimuli flying, rain, electricity, night, dim lighting, neon colors, cold, fire, flying, PRD-361 O Reaction relaxed posture, folded wings, smile, soft voice, retracted talons, dim glowing X Stimuli confinement, brightness, most subjects, stale water, the lab, power depravity X Reaction alert posture, poised wings, tail raised, harsh voice, un-retracted talons, bright glowing Keep it far away from the Prince. The relationship is unnatural and will tarnish them both. INTRODUCTION I | The apex TempestWing. This creature is energy incarnate. It has chosen the name Camisado, but you are not to refer to it as that. You must call it Rapture, in refrence to the great event that took everything. It is one of the most powerful subjects. It is the ideal TempestWing. It will last forevermore. PHENOTYPE II | Not blessed. :It is always still as stone; one of the carved statues of old. Mundane Form The Mundane Form of Rapture can be described as "supercharged". Its transitional scales have been broken and have cracked and leaked out into the rest of its body. Its body is a mix of grays, white, and black. There are occassional accents of red and gold in its marble patterning. It looks like it is burning, though its sleek, skin-like scales are always cold and smooth like metal. It smells like burning and ozone and everything that happens outside our walls at night. Rapture wouldn't know that, though. Sometimes it looks like it's on fire, and we have heard many... rumors. It has large wings compared to its body raito. They are feathered and have the same cracked, ashy, and burning pattern as the rest of its body. Its wings are long and narrow and the subject can fly for months on end, perhaps even years. Its blood and flesh can glow at will when exposed, even if not within the body of the subject. This may tie into its regenerative capabilities, but we are unsure. Its cracked transitional scales almost pulse with power and when it is using its abilities or it is threatened, the glow can flash and spark like white-hot lightning. This subject is tall and almost comparable to the Royal in size. It has long legs and a lean build that enable it to move incredibly fast and nimbly, even when in the air. It, in general, has extremely efficient muscles and it is always focused and ready to strike. It has retractable talons, despite their sharpness and thickness. It has a sharp and deadly half-spade on its powerful tail, with barbs on the other half that can cause massive damage and internal trauma to those it chooses to harm. This tail spade is the most deadly physical weapon that Rapture possesses, though it has many more other skills that can end life. If we were to set it free right now we doubt Rapture would ever brush its talons against this mortal earth again. Even now, we see it itches to see the sky and dissapear, which is quite alarming. Whenever there is a storm rolling over the compound, it knows. Even if it was completely deprived of its senses, it would know. It is always restless when the sky is tense. Never approach it when bad weather is forecasted, for that is when its True Form is brought to light. It almost is unable to summon this form at any other time unless one of its loved ones is threatened. True Form Almost incomprehensible to describe, and we know Rapture itself does not like what happens when it enters this form. It actually begins to burn with holy fire and divine lightning, its speech sounds like cracks of thunder and continents splitting, and its eyes are brighter than the sun in the blinding days of the wastes. It has been compared to the day the angels fell, the blistering falling stars, the screams, and the broken senses. It is as if a building, bottled storm is in the room with you, and the subject acts as if it has glimpsed the future. All futures. If you ask it about the experiences it has seen and felt afterwards, though, it will not remember or tears will come to its eyes. Don't expect it to speak. It never actually cries, to us, though. BEHAVIOR III | Mostly passive. :It is observational. Never expect it to make the first move. Generally Rapture is usually extremely calm and grounded. It seems to prefer observation and neutrality over confrontation. It will never act out to its researcher, though Icarus almost never has to reprimand DIL-060, which may be why there is little to no conflict. When Rapture does react, it is always a response to something rather than the subject actually starting something. It is aware of everything in a given room; sneaking up on it or ambush attempts are hopeless, as well as trying to trick it through illusion. Generally it is very blank, and we are unaware if it puts up a face to us or is manipulative in any way. Around Other Subjects Rapture tends to be an almost "voice-of-reason", especially on the more volatile and harsh subjects. DIL-060 remains consitient and calm, even in violent and tense situations. It is usually helpful to its peers, though it can be cold and sharp when taken for granted. It is generally persuasive, and its voice has been called hypnotic and rythmic by many dragons, though we do not know if this is an ability it possesses or just it tapping into the brainwaves and electrical signals of others. Agitated Agitation or any strong, outward emotion in DIL-060 is almost unheard of, it is usually even-tempered. However, when it is pushed too far or the weather outside is making it restless, it can become very dangerous and cause compound-wide blackouts, among other things. It can be extremely vindictive and due to its photographic memory and senses, it never forgets any way in which it was wronged. Despite this, DIL-060 only seems to get truly upset when those it considers emotionally close are wronged. It will attempt to give warning or otherwise clamp down on its behavior if it does become this emotionally charged. When all else fails, most know to run and let the storm simmer down. Divine DIL-060's divine form tends to have a slightly modified personality. It is extremely apathetic and can almost certianly see into the immediate future flawlessly, as well as possible other future paths. It can be condescending in this state and more easily driven to violence, though there are some things it will absolutely not do in this state, such as interfering too much with the future by speaking of what it sees. We also suspect it may be able to see the past in this state, though that skill is much more debated. BIOGRAPHY IV | No incidents. :Its majorly uneventful and just seems to be waiting for something. text CAPABILITIES V | do not ever provoke. :Rapture is extremely powerful; one of our most capable subjects. Senses It possesses extremely intense abilities. It is hyperaware of all of its surroundings and nothing gets past it. The sheer amount of stimuli it can process is unprecedented. It has been observed to have many, many more senses than the normal dragon, and the ones it does share with notmal dragons are vastly more accute and enhanced. It may know things about its surroundings before you do. It is scarily aware. Do not attempt to get in its way when it is set on something, for it is extremely ambitious and will rip you to shreds should you oppose its performance in a task. Energy Consumption Rapture does not have to drink, eat, or sleep. It can sustain itself off of electricity, light, or radiation alone. It prefers cold temperatures and high altitudes. It is inherently drawn to storms and it becomes intensely more powerful, intense, and poised when one rolls overhead, regardless of if we inform it of it or not, so it is no placebo. A more minor version of this state is induced at night. Stealth & Aerodynamics It is light on its feet, even for its large size, and can be extremely stealthy due to its sensory awareness. It can fly in any condition and is seemingly built more for the air than for the ground. Keeping it confined is likely slowly driving it to more dirastic measures and is causing it great pain. Durability & Pain Tolerance It is incredibly physically durable. Diligence can regenerate brain tissue and it is unknown if anything can harm it. We are not wise enough to try. It has been conditioned to have a startlingly high pain tolerance. Learned Skills As for learned skills, it can mimic voices and is extremely charismatic. Do not let it know personal information about you if you are one of its punishers, lest the roles be reversed. It also uses this skills to seem unconciously more likeable. It is an expert at reading dragon expression, tone of voice, and body language and it knows how to unconciously get you to like it. Atmokinesis Its most formidable skill is inborn. It is atmokinetic; it can influence the weather and the land around it. It theorized that it can bring about natural disasters, holy fire, and splits in the contienent if it is enraged enough. It's main focus is its electrokinesis; it can sense dragons just by their electrical field and brain activity. It is impossible to sneak up on. It can kill any light or any device that operates using any type of energy, even magic. It may even be able to manipulate brainwaves and weather patterns, but we are unsure. We have never observed the impacts of its divine form on its abilities due to the sheer intensity of it. STATISTICS VI | jack of all trades. :It does tend to score high, though this is comparative. : Speed : Stealth : Intellect : Durability : Strength RELATIONS VII | Solitary, quiet. :Do not attempt to communicate with it without permission. Whitecoats Dr. Nyctophobia: Icarus: Others CHR-723: GTD-728: HWI-185: LDC-777: PRD-361: QGA-719: RFA-839: SVX-935: WRH-471: XAN-404: TRIVIA VIII | Has a few quirks. :It tends to experiment with its powers consistently. *DIL-060 can communicate with our AI-possessing roombas. Several of these roombas can be found "liberated" and in its quarters. They haven't done anything so pay them no mind. *DIL-060 is likely to be homosexual. research needed? Dr. Nyctophobia will not be having it considering DIL-060 is scheduled for participation in the new program. *It knows who has tampered with the Simulation Halls during The Incident. How? We have little to no clue. *DIL-060 can sing, though it seems to be defensive over this? will need to ask Icarus for more information probably.. IMAGES IX | Don't take pictures. :All documented files and rednitions of Rapture. Rapture01.jpeg Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:TempestWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+